Question: Solve the equation. $ k + 22 = 29$ $k=$
Explanation: Subtract $22$ from both sides: k + 22 − 22 = 29 − 22 \begin{eqnarray} \\ k + 22 &=& 29 \\ \\ {-22} && {-22} \end{eqnarray} 22 + k k = = 29 29 − 22 \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{22 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{29} \\ k &=& 29 {- 22} \\ \end{eqnarray} Simplifying, we get: $ k = 7$